


the plastic bag makes a steady

by GinsengLemonTea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alaska, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinsengLemonTea/pseuds/GinsengLemonTea
Summary: a walk home in negative ten





	the plastic bag makes a steady

the plastic bag makes a steady

thump thump thump

against your leg

(the pint won’t melt in this weather)

underneath your winter coat

you shiver

(the grape red is the only color around)

hands shoved into pockets

that cannot provide much

(can’t feel becoming numb)

snow speckled scarves

tied

over your head around your throat

(too loose too tight)

the road is inch thick ice

filth brown and angel white

it’ll be months til you see asphalt

(it’s so easy slip one wrong move and-)

there is none of that forgotten warmth

just the cold that you’ve felt since first snowfall

(it’s burning ice)

you shiver and

trudge home

(it’s one of many, so so many)

the plastic bag goes

thump thump thump

(it echoes through the empty street)

(no one in their right mind is out)


End file.
